tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bu-Ling Huang
Pudding Fong Pudding Fong (alternately written Bu-Ling Huang or Purin Fon) is the fourth and youngest Mew found in Tokyo Mew Mew. She is infused with the endangered Golden Lion Tamarin and her Mew form is called Mew Pudding. She is 10 years old (8 in the original manga and as old as 14 in some dubs) and enjoys performing acrobatic feats when not working at Café Mew Mew. She is the oldest child in a large family and the primary caregiver of her younger siblings after the death of her mother. Personality The youngest and most hyperactive of the Mews, Pudding is often considered very immature by the other members of the team. She has many childish tendencies and often plays around when she should be serious. It is shown however, that she is quite responsible and mature as she takes care of all her younger siblings. It's mostly around the other Mews that she feels she's free to actually act like a child and let someone else take responsibility for once. Appearance Pudding is the smallest of the Mews and has large eyes to invoke an innocent appearance. She has naturally light blonde hair that is cut short and hugs her face. Her eyes are a shade of bright orange-y brown. To reflect her origins, most of the casual clothing she wears has a noticeable Chinese flair to it. Her Café uniform consists of a yellow dress with brown trim and a white heart-shaped apron over top of it. She has black shoes with yellow laces, short yellow socks, and a lacy headband to hold her hair back. Mew Pudding In her Mew form, Pudding's hair becomes a more golden shade of blonde and is tied into a few small braids at the back. Her eyes turn a lighter shade of orange. She wears a yellow jumpsuit that connects to her choker at the top and ends in a pair of shorts with brown trim on the bottom. Her shoes are brown flats and she wears yellow leg warmers with bits of brown string wrapped around them that extend almost to her knee. She wears fuzzy brown fingerless gloves and has the standard choker, arm puffs, and garter in her signature yellow with brown trim. Her animal features are a pair of monkey ears and a fuzzy brown tail. Her weapon is the PuRing Rings (alternately called the Pudding Rings) which are two small rings modeled after tambourines. The larger outer ring is yellow tambourine complete with silver metal jingles that has the golden bow and Ichigo's Mew Mark heart on the side opposite its grip. The smaller inner ring is simply brown with a single silver bell attacked to one end. Her attack is called "Ribbon PuRing Ring Inferno" and it traps her opponents in a clear pudding-like substance which makes it easy for the other Mews to finish them off. Fanfics Another: Tokyo Mew Mew In Whiteweaver's 'fanfiction, Pudding has finally settled down into her 2nd year at middle school, and now wears her hair in two buns held in tied white cloth and a chrysanthemum on one side. Her father appears to be at home much more frequently and she is still apparently in contact with Tart. Mew Mew Power: Apprentice In Mew Mew Power: Apprentice, Pudding's name is changed to Kikki Benjamin. She is thirteen years old and serves as a secondary protagonist. She mentors a new Mew apprentice by the name of Kanya Morris, since her own Mew powers have been disappearing. Kikki is still an energetic young girl with a flair for acrobatics, but she's calmed down considerably over the years. Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced Pudding is seemingy on vacation with the other Mews during the beginning of the story. The team later discovers that the Tokyo Mew Mews have been captured and are being held hostage by the aliens. They are later freed by Natasha and Kashi and Pudding aides in the final fight against Shinichi. Mythical Mew Mew At the start of Mythical Mew Mew, Bu-Ling is 20 years old. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power - 'Kikki Benjamin *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) -''' Kiki Benxhamin *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -' Paddy Wong (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Paddy) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) -' Bu-Ling Huang (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Bu-Ling) *'Dong Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -' Bou-Ling Wong (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Bou-Ling) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) -' Puring Huang (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Puring) *טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -''' Purin Fon (Her Mew name is called Mew Purin instead of Mew Pudding) *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Kikki Benjamin *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Pudim (Pudding) Fong (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Pudim) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Purin Fong Gallery 2c4c68530824c0_full.jpg|Pudding 1dff2a8a770210_full.jpg Mew Mew Pudding.jpg|Pudding is so energetic! derp.png|Café Pudding. Pudding Anxious.jpg|Pudding seems pretty determined about something! Pudding and Tart.jpg|Pudding and Tart Pudding 2.jpg Pudding 3.jpg Pudding.jpg Tart and Pudding.jpg|Pudding and Tart are meant to be! Pudding Ring Inferno.jpg|Pudding Ring Inferno 1282332439_8814_full.jpeg|Pudding in apron 1282332501_8288_full.jpeg|Mew Pudding's transformation pose 627px-Kikki monkey.png|Pudding with a Golden Lion Tamarin MewPudding-4.jpg 0.jpg Tmm240.png|Sick Pudding Heicha_and_Pudding.jpg|Pudding and her little sister PuddingKiki.jpg|Pudding/Kiki 824_mewmew_06.jpg|Pudding and Lettuce cutepudding.GIF|Chibi Pudding Pudding Headshot 1.png Pudding Mew Mark.png|Pudding's Mew Mark Mew Pudding's Weapon.png|The Puring Rings Pudding's Family.jpg|Pudding's Siblings Pudding's Mother.png|Pudding's Mother Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Canon Characters Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Canon Articles Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Mews with Primate Genes Category:Yellow Mews